PROJECT SUMMARY (PILOT & FEASIBILITY PROGRAM) The goal of this program is to provide funding for innovative projects compatible with the scientific focus of the Center for Molecular Studies in Digestive and Liver Diseases (CMSDLD). We have had high success in collaborations with other Penn Centers/Institutes/Children's Hospital of Philadelphia for joint RFAs that have served to increase funding for awardees in a significant fashion. Furthermore, we strive to support new investigators, including both young scientists and those who have not previously pursued research in digestive or liver diseases. The desired outcomes of the Pilot and Feasibility Grant Program are new R01 grant proposals (and equivalent, e.g. VA Merit grant), new interdisciplinary grant proposals (e.g. NIH U01/U54, P01, P50 mechanisms) and new significant private foundation/national society grant proposals. Indeed, our pilot and feasibility grant program has had an impressive return of investment in new grants, exceeding 10:1. This is complemented by a vast array of support through scientific core facilities, structured mentorship programs, and deep conviction to augment the campus wide and national careers of recipients, and facilitate the academic promotions of recipients. This program is structured to be inclusive of scientists throughout the University of Pennsylvania. Importantly, we have a robust track record of identifying young scientists who are women and represent diversity and inclusion, consistent with our Center's philosophy and vision.